


Let It Burn

by SaltyLemonJuice



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Eventual Romance, F/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, PTSD Sans, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Rough Sex, Service Dogs, Sex, Slow Burn, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyLemonJuice/pseuds/SaltyLemonJuice
Summary: Monsters have just come above ground and I am the first to discover them. The legal things are hard to understand so I leave the king and former queen to it. But I now house 6 monsters in my large house, left to me by my family. It's my job to teach them of how the surface works. About our currency, jobs, holidays... Maybe even about love.





	1. Chapter 1

~~~~

This is normal. The blaring of my alarm clock before the sun rose. I reach a hand out of my warm blankets to press the dismiss. My will to get out of bed was next to non existent. I don't move until I hear a barking, claws clacking against hardwood as my furry friend pushes open the door. I look up to see Cinnamon, the large German Shepard, standing beside my bed, leash in his mouth. He was my reason to get out of bed in the morning. He never forgets to wake me up for the morning jog. "Alright, let's go for a walk." I declare, ruffling the brown and black fur on his head, his heavy ears flopping as I brush over them. The cold of my room is evident as I roll out of bed, feet on the plush area carpet over the hard wood floors. I stand and move to the window, seeing that the fog was thick and the sun is yet to rise this Autumn morning. I move to the wardrobe and pull out some sweatpants and a tank top. I brush my teeth and throw on socks, jacket and running shoes. As I snag my phone, I make my way to the door, pocketing my keys. Putting the leash and red vest on Cinnamon, we head outside for a jog.

The air is bitter, the cold waking me up as the goosebumps riled my skin. I make my way from my home and jog through the path in the woods, canine at my side. My house quickly diminishes as the fog shrouds the forest and path. This is an average morning. The fog cleared some as the sun rises to paint the sky in color. The sun rise is beautiful. I stop on the path as I pull out my phone, my dog stopping to rest for a moment. The fog shrouds below the trees and the tops of the trees poke into the reds and yellows of the sky. It will make a wonderful wallpaper. I snap the photo and smile at it.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" calls a female voice. I look around, confused and concerned that there is someone other than me out here. My dog begins to pull the leash taut but doesn't bark as she backs to my side for comfort. I see a figure ahead, along the trail up to the mountain top. I begin to feel some anxiety about this. Now there are multiple bodies. I push a foot back as I prepare myself to run, just in case. My heart is racing and cinnamon is pressed to the front of my legs as she was trained to do. But instead of the humans I was expecting, they are these strange creatures. "Oh, why hello. Um, do you mind helping, we are rather lost" Comes the woman's voice once more. The woman is a larger goat monster. She raises an arm to stop the group. There are so many of them. From the front, I can see the goat woman, a larger goat king, a small human, a fish woman, two skeletons of different sizes, and many others. 

"Just for my safety, can only one of you step forward to speak." I call out to the crowd. I don't want to be hurt or anything. I assume I can fend off only one of these people. 

"I shall come over with the human child if that is alright" The goat woman yells as she speaks quietly to those behind her and walks forward with the small child. They stop about four feet away from me and the goat woman has a hand on the child's shoulder in a protective manner. "Good evening. I am Toriel, former queen of the underground. It has been several hundred years since we were here on the surface, would you mind helping us? We are all lost here." She calmly speaks. The child below her nods and smiles, facing straight as they seem to not look up at my face.

"I do have a lot of questions... I don't mean to be rude but what are you people? And I don't think I can fit all of you in my home. I might have to call the authorities to help me sort this out... are any of you hostile?" I carefully ask as I unlock my cell phone and have 911 already typed in. 

The goat woman lets out a hearty laugh as she whips a tear from her eyes. "We are monsters, child. And the most harmful one is our king and trust me when I say he is a big, fluffy push over." She smiles. I let my guard down. They don't seem hostile at all. I smile and let out a relieved sigh, locking my phone to call later. My anxiety calms a little and Cinnamon backs off to lay down at my side.

"So um, how many of you are there? I don't think I can host you all in my house..." I say as I glance behind them worriedly. There are hundreds and that was all I could see. I start to feel anxious. They all are staring at me. This is when it all hits me. I don't know why it took so long but now it hits me like brick. I'm staring at a race of monsters who came down from a mountain and aren't hostile. They were a new race that I had been the first to meet and I am going to have to be a mediator when it comes to police and the government most likely. This is hitting me a little too hard. I gently sit down on the dirt path and breath, cold air stinging my lungs. Cinnamon's ears perk up as she lays over my lap. The child seems worried and runs over to me, an expression on their face as if asking if I'm okay. "I'm okay... Just need a second to process that I'm literally staring at a new species..." I reassure them. They sigh in relief and sit beside me, questioningly holding a hand out to my dog. "Oh, you can't pet her. She's a service dog so she's working right now. but you can pet her when we get to my home okay?" I inform he child. They smile and nod enthusiastically. They move to rub my back in comfort instead. I accept the affection for only a minute before looking to the child. They look only 10 years old at least but they seem so much older. Wiser. And upon looking further, I realize they are blind, keeping their eyes closed as they have no use for them. I compose myself and stand. The goat woman breathes out a sigh of relief as I stand. "A-alright. Let me go ahead and escort you all towards my home. I still live here in the woods but a little closer to the city." I notify her.

She motions to the horde of monsters and they follow behind me, the goat woman, human child, and some others follow closely as they start a conversation. "So, tell us about the surface. It looks so beautiful and bright up here." Toriel kindly starts. 

"Yes, I would love to know what all of these flowers are!" adds the goat man, looking to be their king.

"Oh, well, there are thousands upon thousands of flowers here on Earth. But the 'surface' is more or less okay. The nature and places up here are beautiful and something to see. The animals are something to see as well, being there are so many different species. But you have people that are separated through prejudice and differing opinions. People aren't that kind here. I'm the type to see beauty in everything and I love the fact there is a new and kind humanoid species joining us here on earth! Others may think differently though..." I confess. I didn't want to tell them the whole world was shit but I wasn't going to lie.

"still beats being underground until we dust" Comments a deep voice under their breath. A shiver runs down my spine and I look over and see the shorter skeleton beside me where the voice had come from.

"SANS! NO NEED TO BE SO MORBID! SMILE AND ENJOY THE FRESH AIR!" The taller skeleton scolds the other.

"but i'm always smilin', bro" The short skeleton, now known to me as Sans, counters.

"You're right. I was just going to suggest that you stay away from the city until everything rolls over and quiets down." I state as I give the stout skeleton a smile. 

His smile seems to widen a bit. "dun know if the city would even be our thing. It's a lot colder and open out here. Kinda like back in snowedin, but less snow" He comments as he looks around in wonder. 

I give a quizzical look but brush it aside when we come to my home. The fog has subsided to show off the grey exterior and large windows. The place had some renovations in the following years after my mother and father passed. It's still going through those renovations but that's mainly in the basement. "Home sweet home" I state and walk to the front door. "Um, a few people can come in if they want, but not everyone will fit, obviously" I chuckle and smile nervously. I feel the eyes on me and I feel my breath quicken in beginning panic. Cinnamon presses to my side once more. I notice the short skeleton staring at the dog then looking up at me, my anxiety worsening.

"Oh yes, I will select a few to come in" Toriel pipes up and turns. "Asgore, Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys. Would you all acompany me as I believe this selection best represents the underground." She then turns on her heel -paw- and follows me up to the door.

Frisk must have sensed my uncomfortable feelings and pushed me to turn around. I sigh and give them a thankful look, though they would not see it. I pull out my keys and open the door, walk in and take off my shoes. "Um, remove your shoes so dirt isn't tracked in." I comment and realize Toriel and the lizard- Alphys if I remember- had no shoes. "...Unless, you have no shoes, just wipe your feet" I smile and walk to the living room. They all follow in and have a seat without me telling. "Coffee? Water?" I ask, unsure of my hospitality as I take Cinnamon's leash and vest off to be a normal dog at home. Frisk instantly goes to pet her, which she appreciates the belly rubs.

"The child and I shall have a water" The goat woman says. 

"Tea will be fine for me" The goat king requests.

"I will have a water!" The fish woman shouts, much lack to necessity.

"C-coffee for m-m-me" Alphys requests with a stutter.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY MILK?" The taller skeleton questions, to which I nod.

"coffee for me" Sans says, looking around my living room, eyes seeming to roam over the book shelves.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few moments." I inform, walking to the larger kitchen off to the left. I reach in the cabinet and pull down about four glasses and four mugs. I begin with the tea, putting in a tea bag and hot water then microwave. As I wait for that to steep I move to the water and milk. I carry those out first and set them down. "Here's the water and milk. Apologies, I have to make multiple trips." I comment and set the glasses down on the coffee table in the center of the couches and chairs. 

"SANS AND I CAN HELP YOU! NOTHING THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN'T HANDLE, RIGHT SANS?" The taller skeleton, Papyrus as the name was pounded into my head by his loud voice, offers.

"i dun know bro. i kinda am feelin' lazy from the walk" sans replies, his smile ever growing. "that wasn't a stroll through the park" He chuckles deeply with a wink to emphasize the joke.

As the tall skeleton frustratingly scolds, I can't help my pun with a laugh, "Hehe, I guess you walked right into that." The smile on Sans's face grows brightly and the lanky skeleton starts shouting about nothing.

"yeah, i can go ahead an' help" sans then lazily slide off to his feet and walks with me to the kitchen. Looking at the room, I can see an exasperated expression on sans' brother's face. I give a confused look as everyone is speechless but follow sans into the kitchen.

As I spoon some sugar into the tea and grab the creamer, I see sans pouring the coffee. "Oh, thanks sans. You're a real sugar skull" I laugh after. 

He stops his actions and looks at me with a large smile, stretching past his eye sockets. "do you honestly like puns? everyone always yells at me for 'em" He asks with that bright smile fading ever so slightly.

I laugh at his question. "Dude, yeah. It also means your puns are great when people complain." I explain, laughing a little more as I pour some creamer into the coffee until it matches my preferred colour tone. Once I feel satisfied, I hand the creamer to Sans. "Here you go."

"oh, I like mine black with a bit of sugar is all" He says as he spoons a spoonful or so of sugar.

"What? But this is even the pumpkin creamer since it's fall, even though it's a little past Thanksgiving..." I retract my hand and my sentence drops off as he stares at me in confusion. "You guys didn't have creamer underground, did you?" I ask. He shakes his head with that ever present smile. "It's milk from a cow, just made thicker and sometimes flavored. It makes coffee taste better." I explain with a smile.

He takes the container from my outstretched hand and pours a small amount in his coffee. He stirs and sips, eye sockets widening. I raise a brow, fascinated by how his skull molds into different expressions like that. He pours a little more in before handing me the carton. "pretty good. thanks kid" He says as he grabs the tea for Asgore. He walks away and I follow, a bowl of extra water in hand for my dog.

When I come in I see Cinnamon licking Papyrus's leg and the skeleton laughing in response. I chuckle but whistle, setting the bowl on the ground. Cinnamon perks up as she looks at me. "No Cinnamon. Come drink water instead of licking our guest." I scold then sit down as she walks over to drink from the bowl. "Now, tell me. Who are you people and what exactly is going on?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the main character is Wiccan/pagan. This religion believes in souls and that they can produce energy. (My practiced religion as well) it will be referenced in later chapters so I hope you will keep reading knowing this.  
> Enjoy the read!

It's been almost an hour since we've all sat down. They all told me about the human-monster war several hundred years ago and how humans sealed them underground with magic. They briefed on their struggles and what led them to this day, Frisk letting them out. It was a lot to take in, hearing about a blind child letting them out of the underground single handedly. I also had mentioned that I've never heard of monsters before and they had to explain they were made up of magic while humans stuck to an organic form. 

"Alright, so I processed this all but now that you're here... It seems I'm going to have to call the authorities and hope they believe me. But I hope you guys are okay with discussing all of this with our own leader. You may get rights to some land and would have to maybe work for rights but... Jeez this is a bit much." I sigh, gaining a headache from all of this. 

"If you can get authorities, we can handle the legalities. You won't need to worry." King Asgore assures me with a kind smile, sipping from his tea. 

I nod in reply and pull out my phone. I press the 911 numbers and look up briefly to see the monsters staring at my phone. "um, do you guys not have phones either?" I question, unsure of the topic.

"Yes, we have landlines and cell phones but yours is much more sleek and sophisticated. Is it touchscreen? Much more advanced, but I was working to get to that here soon in my tech research" Alphys garbled out in a long breath, not stuttering once. 

I smile at the knowledge. "Yeah, but mine is an older model. They have ones with face scanner recognition. Too much for just a cell phone if you ask me" I respond before pressing call and holding it up to my ear.

"911 what's your emergency?" Comes a phone operator, sounds tired yet focused.

"Yes. You probably will try and tell me I'm crazy but there is a new species of non-hostile humanoids who have greeted me. There is a large number of them and I request you to send an officer to help with the situation" I reply, holding my breath. 

"What? This isn't a line for jokes ma'am." He snaps at me.

"I'm not lying. I am serious. Please send an officer. What's the worst that could happen? I'm lying? You can track my cell phone for goodness sakes. Just send an officer and if I'm lying, I get arrested or fined." I quip back.

"Alright ma'am, what is your address?" He sighs as he gives in, not being able to refuse if he wanted to. I name off my address and he notifies me that he is sending the police but not after I tell him to relay that they are non-violent. 

"Alright, the police will be here soon. For now, I guess I can tell you a few things about this place." I smile and they all nod enthusiastically. "Well, first let me state that this place is called 'the United States of America' and we are considered the land of the free. I am not originally from here. There are several continents along with this one. I am from somewhere far away. My nationality is what is called 'scandanavian' and I will have a different accent from others around here." I inform. 

"So you are from another continent? What exactly is a continent?" Asks Toriel with a confused look. 

"It's a mass of land surrounded by an ocean. An ocean is a body of water that is salty. I'm from one across the world." I reply smoothly. They had a lot to learn about this place.

"tell me about this area. is it safe?" Sans asks after being quiet throughout the past hour. I look towards him and he has that same smile yet he seemed uncomfortable.

"Very. We are far from the city though it is the nicest one around. And we have plenty of animals because we are around here. They don't seem to go to the city as they can be hurt easily by cars and such." I smile, visibly calming his nerves. 

Our talk was interrupted by me hearing several cars pull in and yelling outside. I quickly stand and run to the window, seeing officers who are calling for backup and that they needed to contact the government. This wasn't a good sign. I quickly grab cinnamon's vest and put it on said dog. I head outside, the group following suit as I make my way through the crowd and up to the officers. "Hello, officers. I had called you. They aren't hostile and they are just looking for a place to stay and await negotiations with the president" I speak with the calmest voice I could muster. Cinnamon presses to my side and it calms my nerves a bit as I feel her presence.

"Huh? Oh yeah, we will see what we can do... For now we can bring everyone to the station..." He speaks, unsure of what to do.

"Excuse me. I am king Asgore and I shall be doing the negotiations. I wish to speak with your leader." He demands of the elder officer. 

"Um, we will try. Hold on a moment." He States and goes back to his phone, most likely on the line with the station, sending pictures to validate the claims. 

It takes a while before I head back inside, leaving negotiations up to the race themselves as I sit myself on the couch with a loud sigh. I feel a weight next to me as I see sans sit as well. "hope ya don't mind. the kid would rather be in with the dog. I also don't do too hot with crowds" he chuckles as he leans back, sockets closing. 

I ponder the reason they could do that but brush it off. "I don't mind. I have anxiety too though so I understand. I do need to eat though. Want anything-" my sentence trails off as I remember he's a skeleton.

"i may be a skeleton but i am a monster, kiddo. i can eat." He chuckles in response.

I stand and stretch, my back cracking some. "Alright, but I'm a vegetarian, so I only eat vegetables. Sorry I don't have meat in the house." I tell him as I turn to face him.

He opens his sockets, anda light blue to his cheekbones, those lights in the place of eyes train on me. "meat? nah, I don't eat moles or rats. they have skeletons and they are living so that kinda freaks me out. snails I can do though." He comments and kicks his sock-covered feet onto the rest of the couch.

"Right, I almost forgot the underground thing... We have like cows and stuff. Noone eats moles or rats. Snail is popular but I don't eat living creatures. All my stuff is made of plants. I can get you a salad though" I offer as I gesture towards the kitchen. 

He shrugs and stands, moving to the kitchen with me as Frisk lays on the floor with the dog. "ya know, I actually know what a lot of the stuff you humans got up here is. Alphys too. some books would fall down there and all I really did was read. so I know what a cow is, just didn't know you guys ate them." He states as he sits on the counter. 

I move past him and pull out a few ingredients. "Books huh? I'm glad to meet a fond reader. Not many people can say they enjoy reading now a days." I sadly smile as I set everything on the counter to grab a cutting board and a knife. 

Sans raises a brow Bone at that. "same up here huh? no one read much underground either. paps always had me read to him cuz he knows I can read faster, though he knows how to read. I guess reading books is a rare quality." Sans remarks as he watches me wash my hands and grab three bowls and forks.

"Sadly. Though I can say that I have all the books you could want to read. From manga to non fiction to fantasy. You can help yourself any time." I smile at him as I start to chop the lettuce and split it amongst the bowls.

His grin widens and he watches my hands work. "Know your way around a knife, huh?" He asks after a moment of silence.

I beam at that, my passion coming through. "Yeah! I'm a cook latter all. I mean even if it's just sweets. I run my own Cafe!" I smile excitedly. I froze and my face fell. "Shit! I need to call off today. Better tell the manager to cover my opening shift..." I panic as I pull out my phone and video call Amanda. 

The phone rang about four times before she picked up, making waffles as she set her phone on its stand. "What's up, boss? And thanks for video, I was cookin-" she cut her self if and dropped the wisk in her hand. "What the fuck is that?!" She screams as she leans in, blonde hair falling over her shoulders.

I jump at the scream and look around, eyes setting on sans. "heya" he waves calmly from the counter.

I sigh in relief. "Relax Amanda. This is why I'm calling off... I discovered a new race called monsters. This is sans and he is a skeleton monster... I sound crazy..." I sigh out loud as sans hops down from the counter and takes over cutting the lettuce like I just had. 

She sighs and puts a hand on her hip. "Yeah, you do. Show me more of this 'monster race' and I'll believe you" she retorts. I walk out to the front door and open it, turning around so the horde was visible behind me. I then see that a black car was there and helecopters and news reporters outside, shouting for my attention. I panic and slam the door. "You weren't kidding... Holy shit... Okay um, so I assume you were calling to call off?" She asks as I walk back in to see sans reading a dressing bottle.

"Yes. Can you open today. I'll pay you the overtime but I have to sort this out. I'll let you know about everything later." I inform and she nods. We say our goodbyes and I hang up. "Anyway, sorry about that. Let me finish up" I smile as I take over again. I see that sans finished and the bowls were all full. I pull out some home sun dried tomatoes and place small ones on top. I sprinkle cheese on it and pour the balsamic vinaigrette over it all. I hand sans a bowl, "let's eat in the living room where frisk is"

Sans follows with a nod as I carry two bowls and set them on the coffee table. "Hey frisk, you don't mind salad right?" I ask with unsureness. 

They move their hands and make signs above them as they lay on their back, cinnamon beside them in the same position. "they said that the would love some" sans translates from his spot, eyeing the salad. 

I mix my salad and sans seems to do the same, spreading everything evenly. Frisk sits up and moves to the coffee table. They feel and find the bowl and fork. "Mix it first" I instruct and they nod, doing as said. "So what kind of sign language is that?" I inquire, not knowing these hand signs from the usual. 

"oh it's called hands in the underground. Only Alphys, Tori, and I know it anymore. But I thought frisk should learn since they can't talk." Sans says and shoves a fork full of the lunch into his mouth. "hey, this is pretty great" he comments with surprise.

"Hands, huh? Interesting. Frisk, do you know regular sign language?" I ask with hope in my voice.

They set down their fork and think for a moment before signing slowly. 'I haven't used it in years. Is this right?' it roughly translates to. They seem to have a few words slightly wrong but I smile. "For the most part. Some are a bit off but I can help" I offer with a smile, not that they can see.

They nod and I begin to eat. I was just enjoying the salad, the chatter outside a bit louder in here than the kitchen but it was welcome as there wasn't much noise out here. That is until I was interrupted. There was a knocking at my door. I sigh and stand, moving to the door as the outside world becomes strangely quiet. Upon opening the door, I see the president and the king. I freeze on the spot and Cinnamon comes running over, pressing to my side. "Hello, Mr. President" I greet much to my distaste.

"So you are the founder of the monster race, right? Do you have any input on what they are telling me?" He asks with a snarky tone. I always hated the upper class with how snotty they could get.

"Yes. They are outstanding people and what they say is true. They came from the mountains underground. And they deserve citizenship as they were technically on American soil before we were born. Now, I suggest you discuss with the king and give them land outside of the city." I speak my mind, feeling my heart pounding a mile a minute as the anxiety in my chest grew. I see the flashing of cameras and the news reporters talking and the cameras rolling as I am broadcasted to the entire nation right now. I didn't notice when I had stopped breathing until a hand was on my shoulder. I look over and see sans looking up at his king and I begin to breath. I pet cinnamon on the head as to distract myself. 

"We are going to give them land near you, here in the forest. They will be given a refugee camp-like area for now until we can negotiate terms over tomorrow. We will be back some other time to discuss, king Asgore" the blonde-haired man said as he turned to shake hands with the king. He waved to the newscasters and seemed more focused on the cameras than the exchange it seemed. He was then escorted away by his men in Black suits to the car and drove off. 

I sigh and rub rub my temples at the headache coming forth. "Well, we shall be heading to help set up the camp. We thank you for your hospitality." The king speaks as he bows to me. 

"Thank you .It's usually so lonely around here so it was nice" I smile to him. "And if you wish, I can offer you and Toriel to stay here in the house. I mean, I wouldn't want frisk to stay out there either as well." I offer with a smile as I look in the see frisk eating. 

"Thank you, child. I shall have to decline, as I will stay with my people. I would like if Toriel and Frisk would stay here though" he tells me, Toriel walking over at hearing her name.

"Oh well I have other rooms as well" I point out with a smile. 

"If that's the case, Papyrus, I want you to stay with the former queen and human. It seems a good task as the rest of the guard will be keeping the area safe." Undyne shouts to the tall skeleton who is posing for the human reporters. He gives a thumbs up and continues to pose along with a robot.

"hey, uh, kiddo" I hear as I am poked in the arm. I look towards the small skeleton as he has that same smile. "i'm not leavin' my bro alone. I am gonna stay as well." He tells me, no room for negotiations. 

I nod and see undyne pulling a lizard from the crowd, dazed and sweating from anxiety. "Alphy is staying too! It's too wet and cold, she'll get sick!" The fish yells as she roughly pats Alphys on the back. 

I nod and sigh. "Well, I have no more room in the house so no more people after Alphys please." I plead as I walk into the house. All who were staying followed me in and I stand in the living room with everyone, sans closing the door and cinnamon rolling on the floor. "Alright, I will show everyone to their rooms..." I smile, already tired from the events. 

I walk into the hallway and give out rooms. the two doors to the left were given to Toriel and Frisk, wanting them near each other. I gave Alphys a bigger room in the door to the right after she mentioned she would be sharing a room with undyne later after her duties. Moving up the stairs, we come to a lounge room with several doors. I dubbed the two rooms closest to the stairs to belong to sans and Papyrus. I let them know the bathroom was the door next to sans. I meet everyone back downstairs. "Alright. So the basement has a lot of entertainment and my library. And the bathroom here on the first floor is over by the back patio door. My room is at the very end of the lounge room upstairs. It has a big green door and when I'm home, it's usually open so if you need me, that's where I am." I notify with a small smile. It's been a long time since the house was full with people and it filled my soul with joy. 

I let everyone explore the house as I clean up the dishes in the living room and wash them on the kitchen. It was a long day so far and I could only imagine that tomorrow was going to be longer. As I finish up the dishes, I put them on a drying rack. I look around and hear chatter of others in their rooms. I told them they could move things around and sheets were in the laundry room in the basement. With a smile I head down into the basement, needing something to do for the day. I walk down the stairs and into the main room. It was large with a projector, two sofas, beanbag chairs, a large coffee table, and a small kitchenette. Off of this room was the open laundry room and two doors. One to the bathroom and the other the library. 

As I make my way to the library, I notice the door open. I look at it confused and walk in. I look around and it didn't take me long at all to see a short skeleton standing on a ladder as he reaches a gloved hand for a book. He pulls it from the shelf and jumps as he sees me. "fuck!" He shouts in surprise, almost falling off of the ladder. He recovers quickly with a joke, "you scared me half to life"

I can't help a laugh. "Didn't mean to make you jump out of your skin" I quip back in fair jest. "But I see you didn't take long to help yourself to the library. But don't mind me, I'm only here to read to kill time." I smile as I pick up a book on my desk and sit in one of the large beanbag by a lamp. Sans nods as he chuckles from the jokes and sits on the couch across from me, flipping to the first page of the astronomy book. I smile and continue on reading. 

I didn't realize how late it had gotten until I hear sans stand. "hey, is that clock right?" He points to a digital clock on my desk.

I mark my spot as I look up and stand. "Yeah, why?" I question. I then notice the time. It was already 7 in the afternoon. "Oh, shit, I didn't realize the time. I have to start on dinner still." I exclaim, setting my book down and heading off the the kitchen. I start up the stairs, sans following behind. 

I think about what to make as I walk, thinking about how I have to feed a group of people. I figure a pasta would work as you can make quite a lot at once. I walk to the kitchen and see Papyrus looking around. "OH, HUMAN! YES, I WAS JUST WONDERING WHAT I COULD COOK FOR SUPPER" he ponders aloud as he taps a gloved finger on his chin.

"Oh, I was going to make a pasta. It's good for large quantities. Would you care to help?" I ask as I pull two aprons from a rack in the kitchen and toss one to the lanky skeleton. 

Sans sits himself on the counter and kicks his feet. "SANS! THAT IS UNHYGIENIC AND RUDE. GET DOWN THIS INSTANCE!" Papyrus scolds as he stamps his foot down. He was quite animated for a skeleton.

"nah, i'll counter with the human doesn't mind, though" he puns, a wink and a nod towards me.

I giggle at his well worded joke. "To top it off, I do it myself. We can just work on the stove and island anyway." I jest back but get out the ingredients. As I place the it's on the counter, Papyrus had removed his gloves and are now washing them, but was fiddling with the liquid soap. I laugh as I move over. "Look, set it down. You push on the top with your thumb lightly and it'll come out below onto your hand" I instruct and show by squirting some on to my hand.

His sockets go wide in amasement, along with sans'. "AMAZING INNOVATION, HUMAN! WE ONLY HAVE BAR SOAP UNDERGROUND. LIQUID IS MUCH MORE EFFICIENT!" He compliments and washes his hands, moving to dry them as I do the same. 

We get through cooking and plate the food, sans helping Papyrus and I in bringing the food to the table. Upon coming out, I see Undyne was at the table with Alphys and everyone was seated. I go back for more plates and some drinks, the two skeleton brothers helping the whole time. I had Frisk feed Cinnamon, showing the amount given and returning to the table. It wasn't until I sat down at the head of the table between sans and Toriel that I realized it. It had been so long since I sat down with a family. My anxiety wasn't acting up as it felt like a family and not a group of strangers. The table was busy with chatter and laughter, welcoming me with warmth. 

This warmth carried on. It remained in my soul even after cleaning the table with Papyrus and Sans. Toriel went off to help frisk to bed and I offered the old clothes in the laundry room from previous relatives I hadn't thrown out. Papyrus offered to do dishes and I opted for a shower. That warmth remained through the long shower and getting ready for bed. The house was quiet as everyone went to their rooms. I could faintly hear sans reading Papyrus a bed time story and that warmth in my soul grew, knowing the house wasn't a cold silence anymore. I curl up on my bed, ruffling the fur behind cinnamon's ear as she lay in the queen sized bed next to me. I press my hand to my chest, my soul radiating energy and warmth as I fall into a deep sleep. I hope this warmth will remain for a little longer.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake in the morning to my alarm. The warmth from last night isn't in my soul anymore but was replaced with a drowsy feeling and a need to stay in bed. Looks like today was going to be rough. The alarm blares and I roll over to turn it off. But as I press the button, the alarm doesn't turn off. I sit up and press it again. The noise still sounds loud throughout the house. Upon further inspection, I see the time was way too early to be my alarm. It was 4 am. My alarm is usually for 5 in the morning. I get out of bed, noticing Cinnamon not being here. I walk out and into the lounge area that makes the upstairs. I follow the sound and come to Papyrus' room. It was strange but I do recall an old alarm in there from my older sibling after they moved. I tap my knuckles loudly on the door and the alarm turns off. The door swings open and I see a wide awake Papyrus in the doorway. "OH, HELLO, HUMAN!" He shouts at me. 

"SSH!" I shush loudly to get his attention. He clamps his mouth shut. "Papyrus, there are others sleeping right now. It's a bit too early so try and be quiet, okay?" I warn him kindly and smile. I could never have this much enthusiasm in the morning. 

"Apologies, Human" Papyrus whispers with a worried look.

"It's alright. But what are you doing up this early?" I question with a concerned look. Who in their right mind would wake up this early when they had no job?

"Well, I use to be a sentry. I fell into a routine that I wish to upkeep" He announces in his whisper-yell as he poses in his doorway.

I smile and shake my head. He seemed to brighten the morning. "Alright, just be quiet. I'll be doing my morning routine so I shall see you later." I wave and walk back to my room. Entering my green bedroom, I grab a few things from my coffee table and walk to the curtain on the far side of my bedroom. I slide the curtain over and open the sliding glass door. The sun was yet to come up but that was okay. I needed the quiet and welcoming darkness. I walk onto the balcony and sit towards the edge but far enough away to set my objects in front of me. I start to set up. I light an incense and set down my lighter. I hold my obsidian orb, closing my eyes to breath and take check of my energy and soul. Things were wrong but in the usual way. I woke up this morning with negative energy. It was common on bad days like these. I hear the birds sing as I absorb the good energy from the forest around me and push that negative energy into the orb in my hands.

"watcha doin'?" Comes a deep voice. I nearly drop my orb as I jump from the sudden interruption. I look over to see a skeleton in a sliding door. It wasn't mine, but the one attached to his room. 

"Oh, uh... Just doing my morning routines..." I try to explain. I know he wouldn't understand my religion or habitual practices if I tried to explain properly.

"really? i felt someone's magic was all... that you?" He asks with an eye ridge raised. I still question how he can do that. 

But what shocked me more was that he could feel my energy. "You can feel that?" I ask, quite astonished.

"yeah, couldn't miss it. it was really strong but also kinda sad? i'm never one to pry but if ya need to talk to someone, i'm here" he offers as he sits down by me on the patio.

With a smile I return to meditation, but not without replying, "Didn't know monsters could sense energy. And I don't think I know you well enough to talk to you about everything." I chuckle at the end. I breath in and zone out for the most part until a deep mumble comes from the monster, no behind me. A shiver runs down my spine at the new location and I open my eyes. "Huh?" I ask him to verify.

"said the stars are beautiful. i forgot to look at them before i fell asleep but now that i see them before sunrise..." He responds, looking up at the stars as the sun begins to rise. A smile Grace's my lips and a warmth surrounds my soul. He then looks down and towards me. "beautiful..." He whispers finally. 

I feel a heat but look behind me. There was the sunset. I can't help but feel warmth as I think of his words. I push it down. 'he was talking about the sunset! Calm yourself" I scold myself internally. I set my obsidian on the wood orb stand and look at the ashes of the burnt out incense. I sigh and clean everything up. "Well, I have to pack a lunch and get over to work." I state as I stand with my things and empty the ashes over the railing. Ashes return to earth as we all will one day. 

He nods and looks up at me. I feel a bit self conscious as I am more aware of the fact I'm only in shorts and a tank top. "so where do ya work?" He asks as he stands and follows me into my bedroom, leaning against the open glass door.

I set my things down on my alter, arranging them to their proper places. I look over at him, the sunset casting an orange glow on the right side of his body. My heart beats louder but I ignore it. "I own and work at a tea shop. I sell tea and baked treats to have with it. Tea is a better way of waking up in the morning and I often have people come in the mornings for it." I smile as I explain my business. "It's no chain restaurant but I make a good buck. It's how I pay for the house and the renovations I've done on it." I smile as I think of the modern attachments added on to my family home. 

"mind if I come along? got nothin' to do." Sans asks.

I look over at him with a slight expression of shock but smile and stand straight. "Yeah, you can come over with me. You can bring papyrus if you want, he seems like he'd brighten up the atmosphere." I invite with a bright smile. 

Sans stares at me and nods with a fond smile. "alright. i'll leave ya to get dressed. i'll be downstairs." He informs and closes the door as he walks into my bedroom. He walks through and closes the door but not before giving a peace sign towards me with a gloved hand. I hear the almost silent padding of his slippers on the wood floors. I sigh and close the curtains, getting dressed myself. 

My shop has a uniform for those who work, mandatory with the acception of my accountant. She got to wear what she wished as long as it was appropriate. I pull the freshly washed uniform from the oak wardrobe and lay it across my bed. I think on the morning as I strip down to my panties and pull on a bra. It was a good morning. It was nice having others in the house so it wasn't so empty. I pull on the knee-length, brown and black dress and my leggings. 

I get ready by my mirror, going light on makeup. I only put on eyeliner and mascara, not overdoing it. I brush my hair, the frizzy red mess that was my bedhead. I pull it up into a ponytail with a hairtie and tie a large brown bow with white lace over it to make a neat bun. I smile and nod in the mirror as I deem myself ready for work. 

As I hear my alarm go off, I stand and push the button. It turns off and right on cue, there's scratching at my door. I open it with a smile and pet cinnamon as she holds her leash in her mouth. "Alright, I'll ask papyrus to take you for a morning walk, he's full of energy and all so you can have fun" I tell her and take her leash, clipping it to her collar. I grab my phone and turn out the light and leave the door open as I head down the stairs. Waiting for my downstairs was a delicious scent. It smelled like pancakes and wafted from the kitchen. As I walk in I see Toriel cooking over the stove and Papyrus was just cleaning up his dishes. "OH! HUMAN! GLAD TO SEE YOU ARE UP AND READY FOR WORK! THE OTHERS ARENT UP BUT I DID SEE YOU WOKE SANS. OH AND HAVE SOMETHING TO EAT! MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY AFTER ALL!" Papyrus exclaims as he moves to place his dishes in the sink. 

I smile wide and nod, moving to look over the table. Sans sits beside the chair his brother previously occupied and he has a half full plate. He looks up and his smile widens as he looks me over, givving a curt wave. I wave back as I subconsciously pull down at the skirt of my dress. "Papyrus, would you mind taking cinnamon for a walk today? I don't have the energy to keep up with her at the moment. But you can jog down the path a bit and back." I smile as I questioningly hold up the leash as cinnamon's tail wags excitedly. 

"YES, I'D LOVE TO TAKE HER OUT!" He excitedly runs over and takes the leash from my hand. 

"Stay on the path and don't go too far. Also, be back soon because she comes to work with me" I inform him as I brush my skirt over my rear and take a seat across from sans. Papyrus nods and goes for the door. He leaves and I take a plate and some pancakes. 

"so, paps and i both are comin' with ya to your work. What will we do while there? I mean, we probably can't leave your shop or it'd cause a commotion" sans inquires, pulling my attention from pouring out surup.

I look up at him and smile, returning my attention back to my food. "Well, you both could always help around the place. I could show you what I do and I'm sure you'd like the relaxing quiet." I suggest. "You can bring a book and tea would be on the house" I bargain, taking a large bite of the fluffy cakes. 

"alright, you got me sold. and, i feel weird askin' but do you got any clothes me and paps could borrow? men's clothes preffered but paps wears shorts as it is." Sans asks, finishing his breakfast by chugging his glass of orange juice. 

"Yeah, I think I have some of my brothers' clothes in the house. I got no problem since they aren't in use" I respond over a mouth full, putting my hand over my lips.

Sans nods and stands, leaving his dishes on the table but stopping himself from walking away. He clances nervously at me as I raise a brow and curtly picks the up and takes the to the sink. I quickly finish my food and thank Toriel for the meal. She waved off as a kind gesture and I gather clothes from the basement, handing them to sans for him and papyrus. I let Toriel know where spare clothes are and make my way to the door. 

Papyrus comes barging in, almost hitting me with the door. I fall back as I dodge being blugoned with the door, falling back into a person. "woah, watch out there. almost knocked yourself out there. paps, door-n't you know not to bardge in without seeing if someone's there?" Comes the deep voice from behind me. 

As Papyrus yells about the offending pun, I look up to see sans with a smirk plastered on his face. My heart pounds in my chest as I giggle at the joke. His shit eating grin turned genuine as he laughs with me. "That was a dead ringer, huh?" I joke back as I stand properly. I didn't expect the loud and heart laugh to escape sans. His mouth opens as he buckles over. I stare at him as I giggle but my heart beats a thousand miles a minute. I see his large incisors and a blue tongue with a sparkle of... Silver?

I don't inquire further as sans smiles up at me, mouth now closed. "it would sure have rung your bell if it did hit you." He pushes further. I grin and stop as papyrus starts spouting about it all. Now that I look at sans, he was dressed in a pair of my old black jeans, a deadmou5 t-shirt, and his blue jacket. He was also picking up the clothes he dropped to catch me. My heart almost stops as I realize his actions. I stop the warmth coming to my cheeks as I take cinnamon from papyrus and pull on her vest. 

Papyrus leaves to go get dressed and I pull on my black work shoes. But realization hits me. "Shit! I forgot my lunch. One second!" I say as I rush to go to the kitchen. I grab my bag off of the counter and grab three tubberware containers. Toriel now moved to the dishes as Frisk is now seated at the table for breakfast. I quickly throw together three salads and throw a bottle of dressing into the bag so it wouldn't make the salad soggy. I nod and take the three lunches with me to the door. Papyrus stood in a pair of cargo shorts and a large plain t-shirt. He still wore his scarf which made me smile. "alright, I packed us all a lunch, ready to go?" I ask as I check for my phone and grab my keys. 

"OF COURSE! I THANK YOU FOR BRINGING US ALONG!" Papyrus shouts with a large grin. Could he ever not be happy I wonder. 

I look to sans and see several books under his arm, along with a notepad and a pencil. "Found some interestin' books so i'm gonna be out of your hair." Sans assures with a lazy smile, shuffling one of his slippers.

I smile and nod, pushing open the door and walking out. As I walk out, there are several new reporters waiting for me. They all are yelling and asking questions. I reel back and Cinnamon presses to my side. I look at the large group and take a step back. They all are staring. They all are asking me questions. They all are watching me. Am I embarrassing myself? Am I waisting their time if I don't say anything? A million thought start running through my head but I see Sans step forward. "yo, ya mind movin'? she's gonna be late for work" he suggests, wanting to help out. 

I'm pulled from my thoughts and didn't realize I wasn't breathing. I breath shallow breathes and begin to breathe normally as I watch sans. They didn't let up as they get louder and start talking to sans. He sighs and I can tell he is irritated. "alright, it wasn't a suggestion. move!" He instructs as he raises his hands and a blue smoke pours out of his left eye. I can't see his face but he must be upset. He slowly moves both hands to the sides and I see two lines of bones separate and push the news reporters to the side. It was harmless and effective. I quickly move through and the skeletons follow suit. 

Thereporters are now distracted by the bones as I unlock the car and place cinnamon on a seat in the back with the lunch bag. "OOH! I WANT TO SIT IN THE BACK WITH CINNAMON!" Papyrus exclaims as he jumps into the seat next to my service dog.

I smile and get into the driver's seat. Sans gets into the front seat beside me and I lock all of the doors. "Seatbelts" I instruct and pull mine over myself and buckle in. I do it slower than usual as to show the other two properly. They buckle in and I start the car, being careful to not hit and reporters as the bones vanish and they all try to crowd the car. I manage to carefully get out of my driveway and make my way to work. This was going to be a long day already. I just hope it won't be too bad with the skeleton brothers around to keep me from having a panic attack. 

I say a small incantation in my head and make my way to the city.


End file.
